codenamexooxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Brake
Jenna Brake '''born 3 July 1990 is an undercover operative for the Intelligence Support Activity. After high school Brake joined the Unites States Army as an intelligence officer. She became airborne qualified and was recruited by Delta Force after her first tour. Brake joined G Troop and was later moved to the ISA for field work. Brake currently works as a HUMINT specialist with an ISA field team. Her front is as a security and self defense consultant with the Abderon Consulting Group, an ISA front company. Early life Brake was born in Parsons, Kansas, USA on July 3rd 1990, the first child of Kevin Brake, an insurance salesman, and Samantha Robinson Brake, an RN. She lived in rural Altamont Kansas for 18 years until joining the Army. Brake was a Girl Scout, earning the Gold Award, the equivalent to Eagle Scout. She attended Altamont grade school and Labette County High School. Brake excelled in school, making the all A honor roll all but once in her educational career. She played softball and ran track, excelling at the mile (placing as high as 4th in the state). Career Brake joined the Army in 2008 at the age of 18 and, with high ASVAB scores, made it into Army Intelligence. She used every opportunity for extra training, including foreign languages, survival training, and Airborne training. After her initial 3 year tour she was recruited by Delta Force. She passed the modified Delta Selection course on her first try and was trained at Fort Bragg. '''Delta Force (2011–2014) Brake joined Delta’s G Troop, the Operations unit responsible for recon, intelligence gathering, and field support for Delta’s ‘shooters’. As a member of G Troop Brake was trained as a Delta shooter, including full range time and CQB training in the shoot houses, explosives training, tradecraft (spy training), driving, and personal protection. Brake served mainly as a forward location scout, in a sense, going ahead of planned Delta incursions, often with a male counterpart posing as a tourist, providing pre-operation intelligence and support during the operation. Intelligence Support Activity (2014–Present) Brake was transferred to the ISA in 2014. She received advanced tradecraft training and continued to work alongside Delta operators, now as part of an ISA team. Once a support agent, Brake was now the primary HUMINT agent on the team, along with a SIGINT and an Operations specialist. Personal life Brake has never married, and has had few long-term relationships. Her closest family is her mother and father, as well as her sister in law and nephew (Jake). Brake’s brother David died in a car crash in in 2017 which has brought her and nephew even closer. Brake’s father was diagnosed with stage 2 lung cancer in late 2018. Brake loves a good party, and, as an excuse to unwind, tends to find herself in the best parties in whichever city she is in. She has had many casual relationships, including women, since settling down in her profession is almost impossible. Brake other stress-reliever is exercise; she runs any time she can and tries to lift when she has the equipment available. If there is no equipment, she will do calisthenics in her hotel room, if necessary. Missions Brake has taken part in the following clandestine missions: ''Broken Polearm ''(2019) Senator Janice Harrison's daughter, Amanda Harrison, was kidnapped by a group of Human Traffickers while on a trip in Europe. Brake and her team, on sketchy HUMINT information, infiltrate the house of a wealthy, well-known businessman (identity Daniel Williams), copying documents and accessing his computers for more information. Based on the findings, the team was detailed to find Amanda Harrison, implicate Daniel Williams, and take down the trafficking ring.